Gajael
by alicetheflyeon- 6
Summary: At 18, May Belle is eager to move on after being cheated on by her ex. Summer begins, where she meets Alexander who is always unavailable. After two months she finds out that he is actually a Prince! And not only that, she finds out she is pregnant with his child. When Alexander finds out he moves her to his castle in Bulgaria where things get complicated when she meets Justin...
1. Alone

Everyone else was having fun with their potential other. I had just graduated high school two weeks ago but I still haven't forgotten what my ex did to me.

 ***Graduation ceremony**

"Bruce! Where are you?"

I was trying to find my boyfriend admist all of my classmates but I couldn't find him anywhere. I tried calling him but no answer came.

That's wierd. I thought. He always answers when I call him.

I wonder where he is?

I walked through the courtyard trying to find Bruce when I heard someone making out behind a tree.

I glanced around the tree to see who it was. I was surprised to see my best friend was there.

I thought she wasn't into that stuff. I guess there's a first time for everything.

I was going to tease her until I noticed the guy she was with...

It was my boyfriend, Bruce.

"Bruce is that you?!"

But they weren't paying much attention to me, almost like they hadn't heard me at all.

I stomped on over to them and shouted.

"What the hell are you doing?!"

They ignored me still.

"Stephanie!! Bruce!!! Can you hear me!?!"

"Mmmm...Buzzz...Mmmm...Off...Mm...May..."

"Excuse me! What did you say to me?!! You're kissing my man. Just stop it already!!!!"

Stephanie finally stopped because she was annoyed, but didn't turn to look at me.

"Get lost, May."

I was completely furious at the both of them. And I almost gagged when she went back and started to lick his chin.

"Seriously Bruce?! Why are you doing this to me?! And Stephanie! You too?! Just why?!"

"Because he's so hot and sexy he just had to be mine." She said to me, "And above all else he doesn't want you because you look like a man. He wants 'real woman' like me. Right, Brucie?"

"Yeah babe of course. I've always liked you instead of that thing over there..."

I couldn't even believe what I was hearing and the tears were just pouring down my face before I could stop them.

"So that's it, Bruce?! We're over?! Just like that?!"

"We were over the minute Steph came into my life and saved me."

"Ooh...You're so bad." Stephanie said to him

"I honestly thought we had a meaningful relationship!!! When you've been cheating on me this whole time!!!! With best friend too!! Bruce Kendall!!! We are through!!! And you can take this and shove it up your ass while you're at it too!! So fuck you!"

I ripped off the necklace that Bruce had given me on my last birthday and threw it at him. Hitting him in the face. Stephanie got angry and came up to me and slapped me in across the cheek.

"You fucking bitch! Stay away from me and my new boyfriend!!! You look like a man, not a woman, so stay away from both of us! And I'm keeping this necklace too! What better way of being his girlfriend than wearing a necklace with his name on it."

She picked up the necklace from the floor and put it around her neck.

"And where were we...?" She asked him.

"Kissing and tasting your delicious neck..." He smiled at her.

When they started kissing I ran away with tears running down my cheeks.

I had never even known they were meeting with each other behind my back. But it's better to find out than spend your time wondering you know? And slowly I'm starting to move on with my life. I'm trying to meet someone new. But to no avail.

I may have lost the two most important people in my life but what they taught me was an important lesson: Be careful who you trust because they may not be what they seem.

I'm currently sitting in a private booth above a dancefloor in a club called Galaxy. I'm wearing an emerald green dress that exposes my shoulders and legs. It's hard to pull off this look with deathly pale skin.

My red hair is short. Not quite passing my ears. My eyes are blue like the sea and my freckles barely visible on my face.

I'm here looking for my new prince charming but so far no luck.

Or rather all the guys here were too unpleasant and just reeked of alcohol.

So as usual, I'm sitting on my phone, drinking sparkling water.

But who am I looking for?

I want a guy who's not just attractive... But sweet, considerate, fun to be around, and above all doesn't even question my haircut.

"Excuse me miss?"

I looked up at a guy with his hair brushed back with way too much gel. But he was just one of the workers and I already knew what he was bothering me about.

"Miss, you have to leave. We're expecting a private party and only people invited are allowed so yeah. May I escort you to another table?"

"No thanks. I'll just do it myself. But thanks again."

I walked down the steps but everyone was ignoring me because they already had their date with them.

After waiting at a table for about 30 minutes and recieving no attention I heaved a heavy sigh.

Until a man in a full black suit came up to me with a full wine glass that is.

"Hey sweet thang. Wanna dance?"

"No. I don't. So please leave."

"Ooh... I like 'em fiesty so cum 'ere."

"Wait what?"

"I said...come here." He said grabbing my hand and pulling me out from the table.

"What are you doing?! Let go of me!"

He ignored me and yanked me to the dance floor.

"Let go!!! Someone help me!!!"

"They're all too drunk to hear you so shut up."

I struggled against him but he had a firm grip on both of my wrists. And when I kicked him he ignored me.

"LET GO OF ME!!! LET GO OF ME!!!"

My shouting was drowned out by the music. But I refused to give up.

"YOU FUCKER!!! LET ME GO!!!!"

"You're staying with me all night babe. And I do mean 'all night'..."

"SOMEONE HELP!!! SOMEBODY!!! HELP ME!!! PLEASE!!! Plea-he-he-hease..."

He started sniffing my hair but when he got to my neck I bit his face.

"YOU FUCKING BITCH!!!"

He drew his hand back to hit me. But before he could I felt myself being pulled away from him by warm reassuring hands.


	2. Meeting Alex

I looked up and froze.

I was staring at the most vivid amber eyes I have ever seen in my life. Actually I think I've never seen this color before but it still made me feel warm and calm inside.

"Stand down sir. If she says to 'Fuck off' then maybe you should listen to her." The newcomer said.

"Or what? You're going to tell me to fuck off now too? Pathetic."

"No I'll tell the police that you were sexually harassing a woman. And we both don't want that now do we? So I'm warning you one last time to stand down and leave her alone. Unless you have anything else to say? To make matters worse than go for it but I doubt that will help your case right?"

He stared the man down with both of his hands on my shoulders. I felt uncomfortable being so close to a stranger but it still felt safe and protected in his arms.

"Fine. You want that broad? Then take her and screw her for all I care. If you had left her with me I would've have been more gentler with her. Go ahead and take her. There are lot more arm candies here than her anyways so just take the bitch and fuck off."

The man stormed off but at least the threat was gone now.

But when I realized the guy behind me was still holding me I then got out of his grip.

"Oh I'm sorry that was rather inappropriate of me to do. I shouldn't have- Umm, I apologize young miss."

I started examining his apperance and he was very impressive. He was wearing a casual dark gray tuxedo with black formal dance shoes. A small gold button held down his collar and his coat looked like it had been recently dry-cleaned.

He had a slightly tanned complexion with golden brown hair combed left in wet sleeks. His expensive cologne had gotten all over me but it smelled pretty nice.

His expression was full of apology and concern, and...was it my imagination or was he blushing right now?

"Are you alright-"

I flinched when he moved his hand forward to place it on my shoulder.

"Uh..Y-y-yeah. I'm alright. Thanks to you."

He chuckled and flashed his pearly whites at me.

"I hardly did anything. So the least I can do is get you out of here and take you to dinner. What do you think?"

"Dinner?! But umm, I hardly know you..."

"Then we shall take the time to get to know each other better over a little dinner, if it's alright with you, then I will be happy to take you with me. As long as you say 'Yes' then we'll be off. So what do you say?"

I then realized he wasn't making excuses to go on a date with me he was only insisting.

"I-I umm...What's your name?"

"Alexander Hamilton Bourgeise the III. At your service miss. But you may call me 'Alex' if you so choose to."

"O-okay. Alex. I'm May Belle Lee. It's n-nice to meet you."

I held out my hand to shake his but he just stood there looking confused.

"Umm, what's wrong?"

"Oh it's nothing. I've just never seen a woman that wants to shakes hands upon introduction that's all."

He shook my hand and I felt a surge of electricity go up my arm.

"So it was Mabel right? Nice to meet you Mabel Lee."

"No it's _'May Belle'._ May is my first name and Belle is my middle name."

"Oh I'm so sorry ' _May Belle Lee'._ I just misheard it the first time and I thought you had said 'Mabel'. I'm sorry if it had offended you and I hope it didn't ruin our acquaintanceship."

"No it didn't. I'm used to people often making that mistake already so it's no big deal. In fact, I wouldn't mind if you called me 'Mabel' either so we both have some common ground with each other."

"That's a relief. Well then 'Mabel', would you like to go to dinner with me?"

"Yes, Alex. I would be honored too."

"Okay then. Bastian! Richard! We're leaving!"

Two men in matching black tuxedos came up from the crowd and stood behind Alex. And boy were they intimidating...

"Sorry if they are frightening you Mabel. These are just my bodyguards, Bastian and Richard Clause. And their bark is worse than their bite really so just think of them as just protection for now alright? And you can say hello if you want to. It makes them relax more, right guys?"

They gave him a nod of respect.

"Okay Alex. Um hello Bastian and Richard..."

They said nothing in response and kept their arms crossed.

"Anyways shall we go now Mabel?"

He held out his arm to me like a gentleman.

"Yes. Let's go."

I accepted his arm and he led me out of the club.

30 minutes later

I was sitting in the middle of an French restaurant on the second floor balcony called, 'Incompetante Krill.' The name was ridiculous but the food was delicious.

I ate a croissant avoiding the butter so I don't digust Alex about high calories, and with Ratatouille as a starter.

Our main meal was mussels with mushrooms and diced parsley. And if I wasn't in the mood for that Alex order a filet for me just in case.

As I was admiring the enourmous koi tank beside us I didn't realize Alex had asked me a question.

"I'm sorry. What did you say Alex?"

"I asked if you were raised here in San Francisco. Or were you brought up somewhere else?"

"No I was born and raised here. This place has always been home to me and I've never really been anywhere else since."

"Same for me. Unless it's a important meeting with father or a party then we go to places like Greece or Rome. One time we went all the way to South America. The Amazon forest was absolutely incredible that I wouldn't mind going again."

"Wow you sure have traveled a lot. Just how old are you exactly?"

"I'm 19."

I barely caught my water in time before I spat it out. I forced myself to swallow and I only hurt my throat doing so.

"Are you alright Mabel? You look a bit pale."

"I'm alright...But, wow you're actually 19?! You sure act a lot older than you seem which is very honorable to say the least."

"I tend to have the effect on a lot of people. But I'm okay with how you feel about it. So thank you Mabel."

"You're quite welcome."

And for the rest of dinner we asked each other personal questions as we ate chocolate cake with a special filling and a strawberry on top.

"What's your favorite color?"

"No girl has ever asked me that before. And to be honest I don't really have any particular favorites. So I would like to know what's yours."

"Most people think I like the color of roses. But I actually like orange daffodils because I can relate to the flowers ethnicity in color. Do you think that's unusual?"

"No I think it's cute that you have a favorite. Even more so that you like it from a flower."

His comment made my cheeks go pink.

"Before we must sadly end this wonderful evening may I ask you a question?"

"What is it?"

"Why did you look so sad earlier?"

"Uh, well umm...I don't know how to explain it, but..."

"Actually you don't have to tell me. I'm sure it will come to pass if you fill the empty void with happiness, right?"

"Oh thank you."

"Don't mention it."

The waiter came with bill and placed it on the table. But when I saw the price of the meal I was shocked.

"$3500 dollars?! Are you sure you can afford this Alex?!"

"Yes I have $100,000 dollars in my wallet. So of course."

But I decided not to question it no matter how ridiculous it sounded. Even after he gave the waiter a $100 tip.

He led the way back down and out the door. And as we were walking down the street we talked.

"That was fun. And I do hope there is a chance for a second date Mabel because I would love to do so again. Unless this was not fun at all for you and would just rather not then don't let me keep you."

"No no no! I did enjoy your company and I would love to go out with you again Alex."

"That's great to hear you say. But let me talk to Bastian about when I am available next and I will let you know in a moment. So please excuse me."

He walked up to who I assumed was Bastian and was whispering in his ear. I couldn't stop thinking about how polite he was and how he boldly he took the initiative earlier.

He was looking at Bastian in disappointment after he had told him something.

"Alright Mabel. I won't be able to see you until Friday because I am needed in Los Angeles tommorrow and for the next three days. But I look forward to whatever you pick for our second date."

"Wait, you want me to make suggestions for our date?"

"Yes. I would love to see what San Francisco has to offer for entertainment. And spend more time with you of course."

"Okay then, how about the Amusement Park?"

"An 'amusement park'?! I've never been to one!!!"

"Really? You've never been to an amusement park?! Then we'll definitely have to go so you can fully experience it."

"Ok. I can't wait then. Here is my number just in case there a chance we ever get seperated or it's an emergency."

I scanned it quickly and it was surprsingly long for a phone number. But I didn't question it and handed him mine.

As I handed it to him he grabbed my hand and stared into my eyes.

"Mabel. I'm glad you gave me a second chance and that I will get to know you better from new experiences by your side."

"I Umm..."

He smiled and tilted my head up so I can look at him.

"Yes Mabel?"

He gently massaged my cheek and I felt my cheeks go hot.

"I umm...Thank you Alex."

"Don't mention it."

He moved closer and for a second I thought he was going to kiss me. But he went for my hand and kissed the top.

"Goodnight, Mabel. See you on Friday."

"Yeah...See you...Alex..."

He walked to his bodyguards and gave them a nod. They just went behind him and trailed after him as he walked away.

I hope I can make the time to see him on Friday. I should be getting ready for college but instead I'm going on dates. At least it will be worth it in the end.


	3. Flustered

On Friday around noon and I eagerly waited for Alex on the boardwalk. Things went surprisingly well for a first date, yet I was still hoping that I wouldn't screw up this one.

But all my worries were cast aside when I noticed Alex's approach and couldn't help but smile at him as he walked up to me with Bastian and Richard in toe.

"Hi Alex, I'm really glad to see you again."

"Hello again Mabel. You look very pretty today and umm, I have to ask you do I look too conspicuous to you right now?"

"No you don't. You just look as dreamy as usual."

"Hahahaha, you're quite the charm aren't you?"

"Wait I-Um-I meant you just look like the way you always do-No I mean you look like-well..."

Alex walked up close and touched my hand instantly drawing me to his reassuring gaze.

"It's okay Mabel. I know what you meant. You don't have to worry about giving any compliments, when your beauty and personality make up more than enough for it."

I blushed at how flustered he was making me feel, and his touch made me feel all warm inside.

But I remembered that his guards were watching us and put all my attraction aside to direct Alex by the hand through the amusement park. But he showed no signs of hesitation as he let me lead the way. After we bought the tickets we needed we were looking at any of rides we both wanted to try out.

"So what should we do first?"

"Is there any chance we could go on the rollercoaster. You see I've never been on one and-"

"Wait you've never been on a rollercoaster?! I definitely need to show how fun and exciting it is now, so come on!"

I practically pulled him into the line and couldn't wait to see his first reaction to the rollercoaster ride. When we sat down I couldn't get myself to stop giggling at how nervous he looked all of a sudden.

"Umm, any pointers for enjoying this ride without worrying about possible death Mabel?"

"Just flail your arms up everytime we to do a sharp turn or drop and shout like your life couldn't be better than the present."

"That's sounds a bit uplifting but I still feel like I'm going to throw up to be honest."

The ride started moving forward and Alex looked like he was trying his best to hold back an outburst.

"Oh boy, what did I get myself into?!"

We went the piling feet up and Alex couldn't stop looking down at the height no matter how hard he tried not to.

"There is no way this is safe. Oh God help me..."

When we reached the top of about 1000 feet I got butterflies in my stomach like you wouldn't believe.

"They sure know how to make these moments tense. Ah oh no! WHHHOOOOOOOAAAAAHHHHHH!!!! OH MY GOD!!!!"

Everything moved so fast that I didn't even have time to think. I turned at Alex for comfort and he was laughing his face off.

"WOOHOO!! THIS IS AMAZING!!! HAHAHAHAHA!!!!"

It was like we had switched emotions in mere seconds, and now I just couldn't stop shaking.

"MABEL I'M HAVING A BLAST!!!"

"That's...g-g-g great..."

"YEAHHHHH!!!!"

I enjoyed seeing him happy but I couldn't understand why I was so nervous all of sudden. Maybe rollercoasters weren't really my scene and yeah I mean what else would it be?

"Hey Mabel, are you okay?!"

He was looking at me with full concern on his face.

"Uh yeah, I am. I guess this kind of ride actually makes me uncomfortable so I just can't relax right now."

He puts his hand on mine and holds it tightly.

"Just look at me and you'll be all right."

He looked at me right in the eyes and the whole world seem to vanish in that moment. So sweet and sincere. I was really looking at his face and he mine.

And as crazy as it sounded I wanted to kiss him right then and there. And from the way he looked at me he must have been thinking the same thing.

I hesitated for a moment fearing rejection. But I wanted to try...

I leaned closer and to my surprise he didn't try to stop me. In fact he was now leaning forward too.

He cupped my cheek in his hand and didn't drop his gaze for a moment. Our lips were only inches apart. We were about to kiss...

When the rollercoaster suddenly made a sharp swirl snapping us both back to reality.

I was really disappointed and I was mentally hating the ride for it's interuption. Alex never let go of my hand even after the ride was over so maybe he was feeling a bit disappointed himself.

"So umm, how was the ride? Did you enjoy it?"

"Yeah I did. But maybe next time we pick something more simple like that huge wheel over there."

"You mean the Ferris Wheel? I remember that the views at night are always the best so do you want to wait until then to ride it?"

"Yeah that sounds nice. Do you wanna grab a bite to eat and come back later?"

"They serve food here so I think we should take advantage of it wouldn't you agree?"

"They do? I sure have a lot to learn about places like this so could you help me out here please."

"It would be my pleasure sir. Now follow me."

I linked my arm around his and together we went to go eat hotdogs and icecream. After lunch we did our best to try out all the games, eventually finding the one where you knock down bottles to win a prize. Alex knocked them all down with one shot and gave me the stuffed octopus that I wanted. I thanked him with a kiss to the cheek.

As the time wore on, we barely had enough time left to try out the ferris wheel. We both climbed in and took in the view once we reached a considerable height.

"Wow, it's amazing up here. You were right about it looking beautiful at night. And I'm glad I was able to spend some time with you today. Mabel."

"It was my pleasure. I'm really happy you enjoy spending time with me, because I really like spending time with you too."

"Mabel...May I confess something?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"It's just...I've never met a woman as quite remarkable as you, and I just want you to know..."

Alex stands up and walks to sit down beside me. He takes my hands in his and looks at me in the eyes.

"I have feelings for you like you wouldn't believe. You are absolutely amazing and beautiful that I'm so glad that you came into my life when you did. And I hope it's not too much to ask if I can kiss you right now. Because I don't know how you'll respond and-"

My heart felt like it was going to burst from my chest and in my surprise I started crying.

"Are you okay, Mabel? Was it too much at once? I'm sorry if I-"

I couldn't take it any longer and without a moment's hesitation I kissed him.

He was stunned for a few seconds but he started to relax and pulled me closer to give me a long passionate kiss.

Then when he stopped he left me feeling breathless and so happy. But the tears would not stop falling, and they slowly turned into sobs.

With no questions asked he pulled me close and gently rubbed my back. I never wanted this moment to end but it did when the ride came to a stop.

We walked out hand in hand with my plushie tucked under my other arm.

He looked sad to leave me again but he gave me a long hug goodnight and we both schedueled our next date.

I watched him walk away with his bodyguards and couldn't stop clutching the prize close until he left.

And for the first time in my life I didn't fall asleep when I got home. All I could think about was him and what a great guy he is.


End file.
